


Perfect Love

by Katmon (Batsutousai)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-13
Updated: 2003-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Katmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mokuba dreams of the boy he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Love

**Author's Note:**

> Edited for grammatical mistakes.

**Title:** Perfect Love  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Ou!/Yu-Gi-Oh!  
 **Author:** Katmon =^.^=  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Pairings:** Noa/Mokuba  
 **Warnings:** Chan  
 **Summary:** Mokuba dreams of the boy he loves.

 **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by some dude in Japan – I can't be bothered to look up his name – and various other silly fools. This is a piece of fanfiction and not meant in any way to cause copywrite infringement, etc. No money is being made from this fic.

 

 

 

~*~

“Hey there, Moku-chan,” a soft, feminine voice said from behind the teen.

Mokuba turned around, but he already knew the voice. This was a dream, he knew, but a good dream. A dream of the one the young teen loved with all his heart. Mokuba’s face broke into a smile. “Noa-chan!” He ran over to the boy of his dreams and hugged him tightly.

The green-haired boy, long dead, hugged the younger one back. ~My little angel, how I wish we could touch in your world...~ He sighed mentally, but smiled outwardly. “How have you been, little angel?” he inquired as the teen pulled back slightly.

“I get to go to the carnival tomorrow, with Yuugi-taichi!” Mokuba laughed, smiling widely.

“Will Seto be going?” Noa inquired slyly. The teen’s older brother rarely did anything but work, it seemed.

“Nai. He can’t.” Mokuba’s face fell for a second, then he brightened up again. His moods shifted suddenly, as was usual for him. It was usual for many teens. “But he’s paying for all of us to go together!”

“That’s wonderful, Moku-chan.” Noa pulled himself from Mokuba’s light embrace and took the other’s hand with a smile. “Come.”

Mokuba followed Noa happily. The two had started a routine about two years ago, when they’d found that they could contact each other while Mokuba slept. Since then, Noa would find the boy in his dreams, they’d talk, then go to cuddle together, something which was a more recent addition to the routine, once they’d both admitted to loving the other.

Noa led the boy to the small room they’d created. Soft blue walls and ceiling surrounded the plush room. A black carpet added depth, and almost made it seem as if they were walking on nothingness, a feeling both boys had admitted to liking. The couch and chairs in one corner were shades of green and blue, surrounding a glass table with a vase of flowers in the center. A single Blue-Eyes White Dragon statue stood next to the vase, a request of Mokuba, who wanted something in the room that reminded him of his big brother. Noa had given in, after the teen had turned his puppy dog eyes on him. The black and white king-sized bed stood out in the center of the room. A mahogany table stood next to it, a group of pictures of the two boys seated around a small white bunny rabbit with pink eyes.

It was to the bed that Noa led Mokuba. The two climbed up onto it and sat, looking at one another. “Moku-chan, I love you more than life itself. I was hoping we could do something special today.”

Mokuba blinked at the older boy. “I love you too, Noa-chan. But, what sort of special thing might that be?”

Noa’s smile shimmered into a smirk for a mere second, then back into the soft and trusting smile. “I want you, Moku-chan,” he said simply.

The raven-haired teen gaped at his boyfriend. “I....Noa-chan....” He found himself at a loss for words.

“Say yes, Moku-chan,” Noa whispered softly, moving towards the other. “Say yes....” Then he claimed the younger boy’s lips with his own.

Mokuba wrapped his arms around Noa’s shoulders, pulling them closer together, deepening the kiss. He opened his mouth when Noa’s tongue asked, and entwined his tongue with the green-haired boy’s. Then they had to break for a breath. “Un....” Mokuba gasped. “Take me.....Noa-chan....”

The smirk flitted across Noa’s face once again, then faded to a soft, loving smile. He pressed the other back against the sheets and covered Mokuba’s mouth with his own again. His hands busied themselves with ridding the raven-haired boy of his pyjama shirt. His hands traveled down Mokuba’s chest and the teen shivered. Then, Mokuba’s hand found the zipper on Noa’s shirt, and slid it down, baring Noa’s chest to Mokuba’s questing hands. This time, it was Noa who shivered.

Noa pulled away from Mokuba’s mouth. “That was naughty, don’t you think?” he inquired, shrugging off his shirt. He tossed it, with Mokuba’s shirt, onto the floor next to the bed. Then he returned to the smiling teen.

“But, you had more clothing on. It wasn’t fair,” Mokuba said, faking a pout.

Noa laughed. “You are hopeless, Moku-chan.” Then he bent down and nibbled at Mokuba’s neck. Mokuba let out a pleased sigh. Noa pulled back once he was sure he’d left a mark. “Looks good,” he commented softly. Then, before Mokuba could reply, he moved down to one of Mokuba’s nipples and began teasing it with teeth and tongue.

Mokuba let out a moan. “N-Noa-c-chan...” He gasped as Noa moved over to the other nipple. He closed his eyes and fisted a hand in Noa’s green locks.

Noa smirked and moved down to twirl his tongue in Mokuba’s navel, causing a gasp to come from the boy. “I suppose you want to stop now.” Noa sighed, looking up at the other boy’s face.

Mokuba’s eyes snapped open and he glared at the older boy. “I’m going to hurt you.”

“You sound like your brother,” Noa commented as he slid Mokuba’s pyjama pants off. He laughed when he saw that Mokuba wore nothing underneath.

Mokuba’s cheeks flushed bright red. “What?!”

“Nothing.” Noa smiled, shaking his head and discarding the rest of his own clothing. Everything fell to the floor with the two shirts. Noa moved his finger around Mokuba’s arousal idly. “Now then....”

Mokuba let out an undignified squeal. “Noa!”

Noa let out a bright laugh and stopped his teasing. “Oh, alright....” Then, without warning, he took Mokuba’s erection into his mouth.

Mokuba gasped and clutched at the bed around him, digging his blunt finger nails into the sheets in pleasure. “Kami-sama.....” he whispered.

Noa smiled around Mokuba’s penis and, once again without warning, deep-throated him, causing Mokuba to moan. Noa gave a small hum and got another moan from the boy. ~Oh, this is fun!~ he decided. Then he swallowed around the boy, and that was it for Mokuba, who came in Noa’s mouth, screaming the other’s name.

Noa swallowed all of the gift, then leaned back up to kiss Mokuba deeply. “Wonderful,” Noa whispered, pulling away from the kiss.

Mokuba licked his lips, then offered a small smile. “Is that all?” he whispered.

Once again, Noa’s finger was circling Mokuba’s penis idly. “Of course not.” Noa smiled. “You think I’d let you be the only satisfied one?” Mokuba blinked at him, then started squirming as his new erection started throbbing. “You’ll like this too, I’m sure,” Noa assured him. He stopped his circling.

Noa positioned himself, then impaled himself on Mokuba’s shaft, hissing at the pain. Mokuba’s eyes widened at the feeling. “Wow....” he managed. Noa smirked and leaned down to kiss him again, forcing his pain to the back of his mind. Then, while Mokuba was preoccupied with the kiss, the older boy started moving on the teen. Mokuba gasped into Noa’s mouth.

Noa closed his eyes and smiled. “As I said, you’ll like this.”

“I don’t like it,” Mokuba whispered, staring into Noa’s eyes while the other sped his thrusts up. “I love it.” Then he pull Noa’s mouth to his again.

Noa smiled happily. ~This is what I’ve dreamed of, Moku-chan,~ he thought to his lover as they climaxed together.

Now took a few minutes to catch his breath before pulling himself off Mokuba and rolling over to lay next to the boy. He drew Mokuba into his arms and hugged him tightly. “That was perfect, just like you,” he whispered, kissing Mokuba softly before closing his eyes.

“Aishiteru yo,” Mokuba mumbled, snuggling up to Noa’s chest.

“Aishiteru yo, Moku-chan,” Noa replied. They drifted off together.

~~~^~~~

Mokuba opened his eyes to the knock of his brother. “Come in, Niisama,” he called, letting out a yawn.

Seto opened the door and stepped into the room. He smiled and sat on the bed next to Mokuba as the younger of the two sat up. “Ohayo, Mokuba.” He reached out to ruffle the boy’s hair, but froze suddenly, his eyes on a spot on Mokuba’s neck.

“Niisama, what’s wrong?” Mokuba frowned.

“Mokuba, that better not be what I think that is on your neck.” Seto’s voice was sharp and cold, a tone he rarely used when speaking to his little brother.

Mokuba blinked. “Huh?” He put a hand to the point on his neck where his brother was staring. He felt a slight bump there. ~Noa-chan!~ he realized suddenly. “I think it’s a bug bite, Niisama,” he said innocently.

Seto snorted. “It better be.” He stood. “You’d better get ready. We’re supposed to be meeting your friends in half-an-hour.”

Mokuba blinked. “We?”

Seto sighed. “Yuugi got me to agree to come with you and your friends,” he explained. His voice was empty, but Mokuba could see the pleased look in Seto’s eyes.

Mokuba jumped out of bed and ran over to give his brother a hug. “Arigatou, Niisama!” he cried happily.

Seto rolled his eyes, smiling slightly, and put a finger on the hickey on Mokuba’s neck. “No more.” Then he pulled himself from Mokuba’s grasp. “Get ready.” Mokuba nodded and the door closed behind the older Kaiba.

Mokuba went to get dressed, smiling brightly. ~Today is going to be _perfect_! Just like last night! And it was real! Noa-chan’s real!~

~~~

A/N: *falls over* Ra..... That was FAR too cute.... *sighs* For you, koi. Angst be damned. *sniffles* Moi koi doesn’t like moi angst. Tis sadness. ^_~ Love ya!  
Pugio: That was too happy.  
Seiji: It’s dedicated to that....that-  
Seto: I’d watch what you say about her koibito, if I were you, Seiji-baka.  
NG: *swings bread loaf around, dangerous glint in her eyes* I’d listen to Seto-chan, if I were you, Seiji-kun.  
Seiji: *sweatdrop* R-r-r-right.... *flees*  
Kam: I won’t diss this fic, if only because it was a request from.....err....  
NG: *rolls eyes* Kam-kun, yer hopeless.  
Noa: They’re all hopeless, NG-san.  
NG: Of course. Anyway, to moi readers who are confused, NG stands for Noa Girl, the nickname koi has given me, which I REALLY like. I’ve been using it on one of my lists, and one of the ppls there started calling me NG, and that stuck. So, no matter what I call myself, I am still Katmon =^.^= Ichijouji, the name I had when I first started writing on the web. But, I am now known by other names, including quite a few rude ones. ^_~ Then again, aren’t we all! Lol

See ya’ll around!  
KK =^.^=/KJ/NG


End file.
